


So much of you

by mishabloom



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Teen Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishabloom/pseuds/mishabloom
Summary: Isak and Even cuddling in bed, Eskild barging in to say hello, and a lot of cuteness and soppy quotes





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write something to stop myself from rewatching the new clip, this was done in like half an hour, so don't judge too harshly, also it's middle of the night, please excuse any mistakes  
> hope you enjoy xxx

“ _That was hot_ ” exhales Even as he rolls over and lies next to Isak, intertwining their fingers. He can see Isak blush even though he tries to play it cool asking in surprise “What??”

“Isn’t this what people say in movies in this kind of situations?” he laughs, feeling Isak elbowing him in the ribs.

They are not sure what time of day or night it is anymore; it feels like they have spent an eternity exploring each other’s bodies. In reality it has been only a couple of hours later and they knew they still had the whole night just for two of them.

The air in the room is stuffy and they still can’t catch their breaths from all the intense making out. Isak didn’t imagine that things would turn out this way when he saw Even outside his place, even though of course he secretly hoped to get a chance to kiss him again after the weeks of playing hide and seek.

“I wanted to do that ever since I saw you in the cafeteria last week” he hears Even whisper in his hair, as if he can actually read Isak’s mind. His fingers draw different shapes on Isak’s stomach and it makes him smile every time he finds a ticklish spot and hears a sharp inhale. “Actually, I never wanted to stop kissing you the first time we were in your bed that Saturday…”

“Will you stay now?” Isak hears himself blurt out without properly thinking. Maybe they finally opened that door where all their secrets and important questions were hiding. Or maybe he is still high from Even’s kisses down his neck and his stomach. He has never been so close to another person, but he still felt like it wasn’t enough, at some point he caught himself thinking that he actually wanted to grow into Even and become one so they could never be apart again. Maybe a tiny little rational part of him kept whispering in his ear: “Don’t get invested again before you figure everything out”, while the other part of him kept freaking out.

There’s an uncertain silence after that between them. Even tenderly places his hand on Isak’s cheek and turns his face so they can look each other in the eyes. He tries to avoid answering the question with his signature eyebrows raise, as if everything should be clear just from this move, but Isak is not buying it. He nervously shifts back from Even just a little bit to be able to see his face properly, but still keeps his hand on the older boy’s chest, so that he won’t get a wrong idea.

“Isak…” His name on Even’s lips feels calm and soft, while it also sends a shiver down Isak’s spine. His name sounds like a confession in all crimes and secrets that Even has ever committed and kept from the world.

“Will you let me? After everything I’ve done?” he asks, biting his lip and breaking their eye contact. He decides to concentrate on Isak’s collarbones instead, which he has been kissing furiously not so long ago. He also didn’t expect for things to turn out this way, he had a whole speech prepared just in case Isak didn’t want to even let him inside his flat. He wasn’t going to be all mysterious and try to wriggle out of the conversation this time, but Isak’s demanding kiss and strong hand on his neck took him by surprise. And then his whole plan with a speech went out of the window. The only thing he could concentrate on was pinning Isak down to the wall and admiring every inch of his body.

A loud knock on the door made them snap out of their thoughts. “It’s Eskild” Isak whispered, pulling Even closer, either so the boy outside the room couldn’t hear them or to give him a quick peck on the lips, which Even caught enthusiastically and used as an opportunity to deepen the kiss and feel Isak’s burning skin next to his. “He texted me asking who is sleeping over at mine and wanted to come say hi…”

“I can hear your muffled voice, Isak! You can’t ignore your godfather guru!”

Even couldn’t hold it together and bursts out laughing, because the whole situation is just hilariously surreal. “Come in!” he shouts, now observing chaotic Isak trying to move away to the safe distance and sit down and make himself look presentable, as if he didn’t spend the last few hours in bed with another guy. Of course Even didn’t want Isak to feel uncomfortable so he decided not to mess with him right now, but he still slips his hand into Isak's and leans over to give him a reassuring kiss on the forehead. “It feels like I’m meeting your father” he whispers “in some kind of dysfunctional family”.

“Believe me, meeting my actual dad wouldn’t be even half as awkward as what you are going to experience right now” Isak breathes out as the door throws open and they face grinning Eskild.

“So, I’m Eskild, I would come in to shake your hand, but I think Isak will kill me for that. I am his g-u-r-u, his little fairy godmother, guiding him through the world of gays! You must be Even, I have heard all about you…or I haven’t, whatever Isak is more comfortable with… Okay, I’m gonna go now, enjoy your stay! See you in the morning! Noora promised us tortilla, you should join!”

And just like that he is gone, leaving boys speechless for a moment before Isak drops his head to Even’s chest in embarrassment and the latter boy can’t help but bury his hand in Isak’s golden curls. “This was something” Even concludes with a huge smile on his face, while trying to lift other boy’s face kissing everything that gets in the way: his hair, ears, forehead, hands that try to cover the face, cheeks, nose and finally lips. And it feels like fireworks all over again and they both wonder if their stomachs will ever stop filling with silly butterflies every time they touch, because right now they are afraid they will explode from the fondness that grows in their hearts.

“If you let me, I will stay with you. In this universe.” Even quietly declares against Isak’s neck, trailing a line of kisses to his jaw, staring in his eyes waiting for an answer. He can’t imagine being away from Isak again, not now, not ever. Of course he will explain everything about his disappearances and Sonja in the morning (yes, he knew that Isak was at the party through some gossips going around, so he put two and two together figuring out why Isak was so cold with him), but right now he needs to know that the boy in his arms really wants him in his life.

“I heard this phrase somewhere on TV the other day and it went something like this” Even continued, when he felt Isak’s arms tighten around his waist. “If " _I love you_ " is like a promise, it's just a promise to try really hard. Doesn't mean you can't fail. And maybe we are not at the «I love you» phase just yet, but I like you. I like you **a lot**. Since the day our eyes met in the cafeteria, I have been thinking about you every day. I made mistakes and I regret hurting you, I am so sorry for causing you pain." He stops for a moment to get a breather and to make sure Isak is still listening, but before he can continue Isak covers his mouth with his own, pressing his body against Even's and melting in his firm embrace.

"I know anything could happen in the future" Isak finally pulls away and starts talking, playing with Even's hair along the way, "but I want to experience it with you by my side and whether we can make it out hand in hand is another question. But I am willing to try. Stay with me. Forever." These words push Even over the edge and he rolls them over so he ends up on top, wandering around Isak's body with his hands, grasping at his hips. Isak seems pretty content with this outcome, trying to keep up and press hot kisses on any part of Even's skin that he can catch, while the older boy gets lower and lower against his body. Again. Just remembering how it felt makes Isak crazy and results in a series of moans escaping his lips. He can also feel Even smiling, as if his smile radiates some kind of energy which fills the whole room.

Before totally falling head over heels, Isak stops Even one last time and makes him pay attention to the words he is about to say. Their eyes lock and their hearts skip a beat in unison. Even patiently waits for Isak to gather enough courage before he lets out what was building up inside him for the last few weeks:

"Even, I have so much of you in my heart". And then the wave of affection comes over them and sweeps them away into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> here you go! let me know what you think!  
> the first quote is from a TV show "You're the worst" (check it out, it's strangely good) and the last one actually was in my head for years, but I only now googled it and its from a letter to Fanny Brawne by John Keats (read it, it made me think of Isak and Even as well)


End file.
